I Wear a Fez Now
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: In which Will wears a fez and distracts the glee club.


_**A/N: I really don't know what to say about this fic other than I was probably a bit hyper while writing this and had too much with it. It combines two of my favorite fandoms: Glee and Doctor Who. If you haven't a clue about Doctor Who (teehee that rhymed) then you'll probably be a bit confused. This is not really a couple centered fic but it does mention Klaine and Wemma and is set sometime in the near future under the assumption that Kurt and Blaine are at McKinley and Will and Emma got back together.**_

_**This is in dedication to my good friend Charlotte (obsessionsaremylife) who gave me the idea.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this slice of random.**_

* * *

><p>"Where is Mr. Schuester?" Rachel frowned staring at the clock on the wall. "Glee club starts every day at 3:30 p.m.."<p>

"Rachel," Mercedes sighed, staring at the other diva in annoyance. "It's like 3:32."

"Exactly." She snapped, her frown deepening. "He is _two minutes late._ Two minutes!"

"Also known as 120 seconds." Quinn remarked dryly staring up at the ceiling. "It's really not that big of a deal."

Rachel whirled around to face her classmates with a glare. "We have been in this glee club for over two years now. I thought you all would have learned by now that we don't need to waste any time!"

"Cool it Barbara." Santana snapped with a roll of her eyes. "It's not like Mr. Schue has never been late before. In fact he's always running a bit late."

Puck sniggered from the corner of the room. "He's probably getting it on with Miss Pillsbury."

Rachel shot a glare at him and several other rolled their eyes.

"What?" He smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm right aren't I? They shouldn't be allowed in the same room, they're like rabbits."

"You're one to talk Puckerman." Santana seethed.

"I don't deny it." He smirked smugly and waggled his eyebrows. "The ladies don't complain either."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whether he is with Miss Pillsbury or not, he should be _here_."

"It's really not that big of a deal Rachel," Finn said, hoping he'd maybe be the one to calm down the diva. "It's not like sectionals is like tomorrow or something. We don't even have our set list yet."

Rachel sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine but if he is not here by 3:45 I will be taking things into my own hands."

The other thirteen kids groaned and she grinned in satisfaction, prancing over to sit down in the front row.

Everyone started to talk amongst themselves for the next five minutes before the door opened with Will walking in.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, had to finish up some last minute paperwork." He set down his multiple folders up on the piano and turned to face the glee club who were all staring at him with wide eyes and slacked jaws.

"What?" He asked.

Kurt, who was of course sitting next to Blaine, spoke up first with a clear of his throat. "Um, Mr. Schuester, excuse my bluntness, but...what in the name of sanity have you got on your head?"

Will looked up as if to see the top of his own head and then raised his hand to feel what was on it. "Oh!" He grinned and laughed, "Yeah, thats a fez. Fezzes are cool."

Kurt blinked at him. "You have _got_ to be kidding."

"At least he's not he's not wearing a bow tie." Artie remarked.

"Why would he be wearing a bow tie?" Sam asked.

"He's wearing a fez." Artie clarified and they all stared at him blankly. "The eleventh Doctor wears a fez and also a bow tie."

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Tina whispered to Mike and the other asian shook his head.

"Doctor Who." Finn stated as if it were obvious and everyone, including Will turned to look at him.

"What?" He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive manner, "Am I not allowed to watch Sci-fi shows?"

"There is nothing wrong with science fiction shows Finn." Will smiled at the boy. "In fact I applaud your taste in good television."

"Yo." Puck sat up, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Are you punks telling me that there is a science fiction show that involves a doctor wearing a fez and a bow tie? Do his patients shoot him cuz he looks ridiculous?"

"He's not a_ real_ Doctor, dude." Finn answered, turning in his chair to look at him.

"So he _pretend_s to be a doctor dressed like a dorksicle? I'm sorry but I would not let that dude touch me."

"He's an alien." Artie supplied, as if that would help.

"Definitely not letting that dude touch me. He could have some weird ritual where he eats the flesh of humans under the assumption that he's a doctor."

"He's not a doctor." Artie sighed. "He just calls himself The Doctor."

Puck raised an eyebrow at him. "What kind of dumb ass is he?"

"He's not a dumb ass!" Finn replied. "He's a Time Lord."

"A what Lord?" Santana asked, also raising an eyebrow at her classmate.

"A Time Lord." Artie reiterated. "As in he has the ability to travel in time."

Puck perked up a bit. "Does he have like, a time machine like the DeLorean in Back To The Future, dude that movie kicks ass."

"He has a TARDIS."

Puck deflated slightly. "What the hell's a Tardish?"

"TARDIS," Artie annunciated, "Not Tardish."

"Whatever." Puck rolled his eyes. "What's a TARDIS, then?"

"It's a phone box."

"And the dude's a dorkwad again."

"It's a time machine disguised as a phone box." Artie continued. "And that's only cuz the chameleon circuit short circuited and it got stuck like that."

"So far I've got not-really-a-doctor wearing a..." He pointed to the fez on top of Will's head, "Whatever that thing is."

"Fez." Will and Artie said together.

"Yeah...and a bow tie and traveling around in a phone box called a Tardish."

"TARDIS!" The rest of the group yelled at him.

"Whatever! It's a stupid name!"

"It's an acronym."

"Wait, i thought you said it was a phone box, now its a spider?"

Artie slapped his forehead and Finn shook his head. Even _he _ wasn't that thick.

"An acronym Puck, it means the letters of the word each stand for other words. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. T-A-R-D-I-S. TARDIS."

"It's bigger on the inside." Finn supplied.

"That's what she said!" Puck snorted.

"You're disgusting." Quinn shook her head.

"Well technically speaking, his companions do tend to be female most of the time and they always do say that when they enter the TARDIS for the first time." Artie offered.

"He has companions who are female?" He smirked.

"Wanky." Santana remarked.

Finn rolled his eyes. "This is a sci-fi show not MTV."

"The Doctor keeps his relationship with his companions strictly friend based."

"What a loser." Puck remarked. "Wait! Are they hot?"

Finn shrugged. "Usually."

"What a loser." Puck repeated.

"He's over 900 years old. He can't really get it on with his companions no matter how hot they are."

Puck was about to respond with something clearly out of the gutters of his mind when Rachel stood up catching their attention.

"Can we please stop talking about this Doctor Who fellow? This is _glee_ club not sci-fi club. We sing!"

"Rachel's right guys." Will nodded. "We should get to work, I'm sorry for the distraction."

Puck settled down in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at the floor. Will just turned to open his folder for glee when he saw a flash of red walk past the door.

"Pond!" He shouted and seconds later Emma's confused face appeared in the doorway. She took one look at her boyfriend in his fez get up and rolled her eyes.

"I am not Amy Pond." She remarked walking into the room. "And you are not the Doctor." She walked over to him and giggling, snatched the fez off his head.

"Hey!"

"I hid this from you so you wouldn't wear it to school!"

"But fezzes are cool." He whined.

She raised her eyebrows incredulously and he pouted, ignoring the sniggering of the glee kids.

"Teach your class, Will." She smiled fondly and with the the fez tucked under her arm started back towards the door. She paused in the doorway for a moment, smiled back at him and with a wave called, "Allons-y!" and walked out of the room.

Artie and Finn sniggered at the reference while the others exchanged confused looks.

Will turned to his glee kids with a sheepish smile and Puck just shook his head, "You guys are such dorks."


End file.
